10 Months
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: After Edward's taken away on business abroad for 10 months, he and Bella decide to try long-distance - snapshots of their lives across these 10 months as Bella experiences for the first time what long-distance really means. AU, AH, rating may change :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I know, I'm a useless useless author, but you wouldn't believe how little inspiration I've had lately. Promises that I'll get back on Forget Me Not sometime in the near future, but right now I've got something new for you :)**

**I've wanted for a while to do something in short-ish chapters that are like snapshots, so this is just a set of drabbles I've set across 10 months - Edward's gone away on business, they're trying long distance, and it's all from Bella's perspective :) It'll come as a different day each time, counting down until the end, and it may jump from week to week, unsure as to how many chapters I want yet. AU, AH, as always, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer :)**

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

* * *

**9 months, 3 weeks, 5 days**

"Bella, you have to stop moping around," Alice observes around her straw from her spot next to my bed, kicking me in the side, "Get up. It's not healthy."

"Go away," I moan, dragging the words out into my pillow which is pressed against my face, making the words stumble out, muffled and groggy. "How the hell did you get in here, anyway? I locked the door, and no one else has the keys."

"I told the super you hadn't come out in two months and that I was worried you had died." I can feel her evil grin even though all I can see is blue fabric, "I threw in a smile and it worked like a charm. It is New York, after all. Things like that do happen."

"It's been two days, Alice," I grumble, "I'm surprised he believed you. Then again," I turn onto my back, taking a deep breath to deal with the lack of air and staring at the ceiling instead, "I'll bet _he_ hasn't been out of his apartment in four months. And also," I look over to glare at her, "That's technically cheating. You'd better hope I don't call Jasper."

"My," Alice's juice box makes a sucking sound as she pulls the last dredges of juice from its depths, raising her eyebrows at me, "Aren't you just a bowlful of sunshine today?" I'm about to grace her and her stupid smirk with another grumpily sarcastic reply that perfectly reflects my mood when the phone rings. Alice cries out, her chair tipping backwards as I suddenly fling myself off the bed and out the door, the phone out of its holder before she can even stand up.

"Edward?" I state at once, internally praying that it's him and not another one of those guys selling toner; his low chuckle makes me feel warm inside.

"Hey, love. How are you?"

I say the first thing that comes to mind, sinking down to the floor. "I miss you," I declare, my voice suddenly weak and flimsy, as if he's right there playing with my respirational system instead of nearly four thousand miles away, on a different continent, and he laughs again.

"I miss you too...how long has it been?"

I don't even have to glance at my watch. "Two days, three hours, and forty-three minutes. And twenty-two seconds. Twenty-three now."

"Twenty-four now," he carries on, and I can hear the smile in his voice, "We're getting closer."

"Not close enough," I sigh – and then I groan, leaning on my side up against the stiff arm of the couch, "Oh, Edward, I miss you so much!"

"I know, love," he says, sighing too; he already sounds tired, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I tell him, not wanting to make him feel guilty, not when it was me who forced him to go. He'd been so excited before he found out how long the placement at a leading research hospital in Germany was, and there was nothing I could do against the disappointment on his face when he did. So I made him, and now here I am alone in our apartment, and even though I hate it it's of my own choosing.

Alice is right when she mouths _you're crazy _across the room at me.

I sit and listen to his breathing for a while as I twist the phone cord around my finger, before I say, with forced brightness, "So, how's it going over there?" We launch into conversation, and I hardly notice Alice leave, I'm so engrossed in the phone. Before either of us know it, it's been two hours and Edward is losing sleep – he finally tells me this, sounding reluctant, just as I don't want to hear it. "Alright," I sigh, trying not to beg him to stay on the phone, "You sleep...just make sure to call me as soon as you get the chance, ok?"

He chuckles, "Ok. You try to leave the apartment in return, Bells – I don't want any calls from Alice telling me you've been holed up in there moping. Go out, have fun." He knows me too well, and he laughs again as I begrudgingly agree. "I love you," he says, and I smile a little, holding the phone as tenderly as I would his hand.

"I love you too. And I miss you."

"I'll call soon, I promise."

"Ok," I say mournfully, and with one more goodbye I press the phone down, because I know I'll never hang up unless I make myself. I spend the next hour selfishly crying and feeling immensely sorry for myself, but then I take one look in myself in the mirror and decide that this is no way for a modern woman to be behaving, even if she is helplessly in love with her absent boyfriend.

Putting Edward out of my mind, I impulsively pick up the phone and call Alice, brush already halfway through my tangled hair. "Alice," I say decisively, "Drop everything. We're going out."

* * *

**Review? Don't worry if you don't know what's going on, I barely do either. Yay for confusion! **

**Love y'all :) ATO xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I couldn't resist updating again. Shmeh. ;)**

**Disclaimer - You know the drill. I don't own nuffin. **

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

* * *

**9 months, 3 weeks, 4 days**

"Whew," Alice sighs, dropping her platform shoes onto the table and collapsing onto my sofa, "Now that's an evening I didn't expect to get out of you." She turns to look at me, already half asleep in my lazyboy chair, stockinged feet propped up on the coffee table, and smiles wryly, "Are you alright?"

"Tired," I sigh in reply, weary but satisfied, "That's good."

Alice laughs gently, "You dragged me out to one of the most packed clubs in town just so you could get some sleep?" She leans back, flicks her eyes up to the ceiling and laughs again, "Oh, Bella, you do baffle me sometimes..." She looks over at me again, as if another thought has just struck her, "You hate clubs." Before I even have time to look up and explain she's off, making an answer effectively useless, "Oh, I know what it was. You wanted a distraction, didn't you?"

I smile tiredly at her, "Yep. You know me too well."

"Bella," she's about to reprimand me: I can tell. "You know you can't just distract yourself every single time you miss him, don't you? Because he is going to be gone for a while..."

"Think I don't know that?" I answer both her questions in one go – I sigh and let my head fall back, closing my eyes, trying to push the pain that comes along with that knowledge away, "I just...wanted to get away from it for a while, you know? Have some fun...stop being so pathetic."

"Oh," Alice seems mollified, "Well, if this is your attempt not to be pathetic, then I'm all for it. Clubs every night, I say!" She laughs and I laugh with her, and when I look up her face is bright, "Well good, Bells. Most you can do is try not to die without him." Alice winks and I roll my eyes, "I know it'll be hard."

"Shut up. I'll be fine."

"I know you will," she says, leaning back and closing her eyes, "And now I'm going to remind you that you said that every time you try to swim to Europe to see him."

I laugh, "I don't think I'd go that far."

"We'll see." She doesn't sound convinced, though she doesn't bother to look at me as she adds, "I've learned to never underestimate you and Edward when you're together – remember that time when you needed your appendix out and he drove halfway across the country to visit you in hospital?"

I do remember that, actually, and the thought makes me smile. "Still-" The phone rings, and at once I'm on my feet, dashing towards the phone – Alice groans and rolls over, curling into a ball.

"You're ridiculous," I hear her moan as I pick it up.

"Edward?"

I hear his laugh, and already I'm wondering what I'm doing with myself, over here without him, "Good morning, Bells. You're up late."

One long conversation later and I'm back on the lazyboy under Alice's accusing gaze. "What?" I shrug, smiling wryly, "I'm still allowed to miss him, aren't I?"

Alice shakes her head, obviously exasperated, "This is going to be a fabulous ten months."

* * *

**Reviews always appreciated. Also byeeeee :)**

**ATO xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So just a small update today :) Hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER - You all know the score, but I own nothing :)**

**Read on, my brave warriors!**

* * *

**9 months, 2 weeks and 1 day**

"What're you thinking about?"

"Why do you always ask me that?"

A slight chuckle, "Because I'm interested."

"Oh. Well, I don't know, really. I had a good cheese sandwich today. I'm wondering what I'm going to do tomorrow. I'm missing you, but that's no different than normal."

"How long's it been now?"

It takes me mere seconds to answer, "One month, one week and six days. It's eleven-twenty-eight, and you left at about six…so I'd add on about five hours and thirty minutes."

"That is precise. And correct, might I add."

"I knew you were counting too. But knowing you you're probably writing it down somewhere as well."

"If you're insinuating that I bought a whole new notebook just so I could count down properly, then I'm afraid you're not mistaken."

I laugh, "You're such a nerd."

"Alright – I have another question, then. What're you wearing?"

"Pyjamas, stupid. Don't try this – I know what you're trying to do."

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Right."

There's a smile in his voice, "It's only because I love you."

"Fuck that, you just haven't got any in one month, one week and six days. And I'm not doing it."

"Please, Bella?"

"Nu-uh. I want to get some sleep."

"I want you, Bella," he says, deliberately husky, but I shake my head.

"Goodnight, Edward," I laugh, and put down the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not doing too bad :) Update is short, as ever, but should have another one up in the next few days :)**

* * *

**9 months, 2 weeks**

"Edward, it's three am, stop calling!"

"I want phone sex, and I want it now!"

"You sound like a child," I scold him, even though I can't help but laugh, and he gasps down the phone, feigning horror.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! What I want is your duty to give, much like the making of sandwiches."

"Now you're just being sexist."

A short pause, then, "Please, Bella?"

"Edward, I said no five hours ago the first time you asked."

"Please?"

"Are you going to keep calling unless I do?"

"If that'll work."

"You're impossible."

"No I'm not: I'm irresistible."

"Alright," I sigh, giving in, "I'm taking off my pyjama shorts right now, Edward. I hope you're excited."

"Hey! Steady on, I'm not ready yet."

"I've already started, so you'd better hurry up."

"Bella! Stop it!"

"Make me."

"You're terrible."

I giggle, "You're bad. And, just so you know, my pyjamas look pretty good on my floor right now."

"Bella," he warns again, "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I fully intend to." Silence, and I laugh, "What, have I scared you?"

The subsequent rush of air from the other end of the line tells me otherwise, and I roll my eyes before settling the phone between my ear and the pillow. "The things I do for love..."

* * *

**Yeah, so maybe it's a little M. Just a litttlee. But it won't get any more graphic than this, I can assure you (sorry :P)**

**ATO out! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I can't stop uploading. Shoot me. :P**

**This one's a bit longer, mostly because I wrote it in 5 minutes and couldn't work out how to end it. Yay for inspiration though :)**

* * *

**9 months, 1 week, 6 days**

"So last night was fun."

"Shut up, Edward."

He chuckles, "You're far too cranky for someone who just had an excellent phone-sex experience…think you need some more endorphins to brighten up that mood?"

"I'm tired, Edward," I answer, rubbing my fingers across my eyes as I lie on my back on my bed, feet dangling off the edge because I fell and couldn't be bothered to get up again, "I had such a long day at work today and I'm so goddamn tired."

His tone changes immediately, "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"It's not your fault," I answer shortly, because the only way he can help is to be here, and that's not going to happen for at least another nine months. It's only been three weeks and already I'm missing him so badly that it's starting to hurt to wake up alone every day.

He sighs, a rush of air crackling across the line, "I'm still sorry. But I think I've got something that will cheer you up."

Unlikely. "What?"

I can hear a smile in his voice, "I got a webcam today."

That gets my attention – I snap up, clutching the phone tighter to my ear, "What?"

Edward laughs, "Yep. I thought, considering what we did yesterday and how hard I know you're finding this, that I would do it so we could properly see each other. Just finished hooking it up and testing it out – the picture's very good, if I do say so myself."

"Wait a second." I almost fall over myself trying to grab my computer, yelping as I tumble off the bed - I can hear Edward laughing through the phone, and ignore him as I start it up from my position kneeling on the floor. "Wanna Skype?"

"I'd like nothing better."

I sign on and see his name there – he's always had the program, but never a real webcam to use it with, because Edward is just that useless. It goes green, and I almost yelp with excitement. "Calm down, Bells," Edward tells me through the phone which I still have clutched between my shoulder and my ear, and I ignore him, starting up the video call.

"Is it working?"

"Seems fine my end…is it supposed to be making a ringing sound?"

"Yes, you idiot, it's-" Whatever I was about to say dies in my throat as the video pops up and he's suddenly on my computer screen – the webcam must have cost him a fortune, because the picture is so clear it's like he's there in front of me, whilst mine is a shitty computer add-on. It looks like I'm going to have to invest in some new equipment. I'm abruptly aware I haven't seen his face since he's left except for in my imagination, and it's overwhelming to see him now.

"Hey," he grins, phone still at his ear even though I can hear him through the computer speakers, "Love."

"Oh my god," I put a hand to my mouth, tears welling up behind my eyes – I wipe them back, hoping the resolution is low enough that he can't see. "Hey."

"You look pretty today," he says, and I laugh jerkily.

"If pretty is someone who's been at work all day and needs a shower, then I'll agree. You look great, though." And it's true – his hair is messy, two buttons of his shirt undone, but still I want nothing more than to jump through the computer screen and jump him. He runs his fingers through his hair and I sigh gently, wishing I could do that too.

"I need a shower too."

"Bring the computer in with you."

He laughs, the gesture lighting up his face, "I don't think that would be incredibly practical, love."

"I guess not." I sigh, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he says, and it's better to hear him say that and see his face when he does, his eyes trained on me – it's wonderful to be able to see his face, and despite everything, I start to feel a little bit better.

* * *

**We're going to skip ahead a few weeks in the next chapter, so you can look forward to meeting Bella's mother and her opinions on all of this :O Exciting. Review?**

**ATO xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short one for'ya. Sorry, I wrote it in five minutes when feeling inspired (this is the point of this after all). I've had a good day, hope you have/do too!**

* * *

**9 months, 6 days**

"Does he call you?"

"Every day."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he's always very nice."

"…has he slept with anyone else yet?"

"Emmett!" I cry, scandalised, pushing my brother in the chest in an attempt to shove him off the sofa, though in reality it's like trying to push through a brick wall – Emmett barely bats an eye. "You can't ask me that!"

He doesn't see why not. "I don't see why not. I'm just trying to look out for you, little sister, and I want to know if I need to go over to Germany or whatever and punch his pretty face in."

I roll my eyes, sitting back in my chair and scoffing, "Right, because he's more likely to tell me he's cheated on me than you. Come on, if he had, the first thing he would do is come to you and ask what to do. And this is all completely pointless anyway because he wouldn't!"

"But-"

"Em," I moan, having enough of all of this questioning, "Can we please just drop it? I thought today was supposed to be sibling mini-golf day, not interrogate-your-sister-about-her-boyfriend day! We haven't even got near to leaving the house!"

Emmett looks unconvinced. "I'm only trying to keep up-to-speed, Bella. I want to make sure you're happy."

"I am," I say, aware it's not completely true – but I webcammed with Edward this morning, as well as received my fifth twenty-page letter from him which was filled with little quirks as he rambled, went off on tangents and was positively illegible in places because his handwriting is so terrible, and today I don't feel so bad that he's not here. It's getting easier to bear as the days go by, so much so that when I woke up this morning I didn't roll over and immediately sting at his absence from my bed. I don't think about how frightening it is that I'm getting used to being without him, when once I thought it would be impossible. "Trust me, Emmett. I'm ok. Now," I lean back, fixing him with my best evil stare, "Take me mini-golfing, all expenses paid, or I'm calling Rosalie and Edward and telling them you did something super-bad. I don't know what yet, but it'll be _dastardly_."

His expression flattens. "You wouldn't dare."

I spread my hands. "Try me."

* * *

**Reviews always appreciated!**

**ATO out xxx**


End file.
